


Mokuba Kaiba and the Very Pointed Prank

by duelmepharaoh (captain_indigo)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: April Fools' Day, M/M, Prideshipping, mokuba is a brutal prankster, no one got poisoned this time unless you count seto being poisoned by emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 21:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_indigo/pseuds/duelmepharaoh
Summary: Shoutouts to everyone in the rainbow rumpus discord for all of the prank inspiration <3





	Mokuba Kaiba and the Very Pointed Prank

Kaiba woke up early on April 1st, prepared for anything. 

 

The first few times Mokuba had celebrated the holiday had been simple pranks. Containers of confetti balanced on top of the door of Kaiba’s room, plastic eyeballs in his breakfast cereal, folding down his sheets so that Kaiba couldn't straighten his legs after he got in bed. Then, because Mokuba was also a Kaiba, things had escalated. 

 

Several years before, Kaiba had come down to a lovely box of homemade blue and white doughnuts on the kitchen counter. Mokuba sat innocently, eating his breakfast at the bar and trying very hard not to look like he was watching Kaiba's every move. Kaiba considered. He could avoid the obvious trap, but that would just be showing weakness. That left him only one choice. Kaiba reached down, picked up a doughnut, and took a healthy bite. He chewed thoughtfully. Toothpaste icing. Salted dough. Spicy sprinkles. He swallowed, summoned up every ounce of his mental fortitude, and popped the rest of the revolting creation in his mouth. Mokuba's eyes almost fell out of his head. Kaiba ruffled Mokuba’s hair, picked up his briefcase, and just managed to make it out to the limo before he began frantically chugging coffee from his thermos.

 

The year after that, he’d been in the shower, relaxing under the hot spray and mentally preparing for whatever Mokuba was going to make him eat this year. Then he looked down, and his life flashed before his eyes. No, he wasn’t bleeding, unless his blood had always been that cabbage-patch green without his knowledge. He stared vengefully at the bottle of shampoo, scrubbing his hair furiously and hoping that whatever dye Mokuba had used wasn’t permanent. Eventually the water ran clear. He stepped carefully onto the tile, braced himself, and looked into the mirror. Baffled, he ran his fingers through the bright green mop that now graced his head. He’d have to ask Mokuba how he’d managed to combine the bleach and dye steps so effectively, it could be incredibly profitable given how often he’d heard Mai complain about the process. Checking his hairline for stains, Kaiba’s reflection reminded him of another time. He’d been younger, angrier, only concerned with his goals and damn the cost. He winced, suddenly very grateful that Mokuba was even around to play pranks on him.  _ I’m different, _ he thought firmly, before he could follow that train of thought any further.  _ We all are. _ He selected the tie that clashed least with his new hair, and made his way down to the kitchen. Mokuba was in the middle of a sip of juice at the time, and Kaiba thought the ensuing coughing fit was sufficient payback. 

 

Kaiba never booked any important meetings with clients on April 1st after that. For his colleagues, it was business as usual, and they became used to the strange occurrences. Kaiba was completely unashamed of the fact that he had dragons in a large percentage of his decor. It had never been so obvious to him as on the day he came in to work to find they had all been replaced with kuribohs of identical positioning and quality. Two brown furry balls replaced the dragons on the sink taps and the ends of the toilet paper holder in his private bathroom. A large, very expensive-looking carving of a kuriboh graced the pedestal where a blue-eyes had previously spread her powerful wings. His paperweight, a painting in the reception area, every single dragon had been replaced with one of those bug-eyed irritating fluff-balls. The receptionist came running in just after him, apologizing profusely, explaining that for some reason his key-card hadn’t been granting him access till a few minutes ago. Then he noticed the change in decor, and fell silent in horror. Kaiba had a feeling if he examined the logs, he would find no trace of whoever had disabled the poor man’s security card.

     “Don’t let it happen again,” he said mildly. “Do you have the reports for my 10:30 meeting?” The receptionist nodded gratefully, fumbling with his key. Everyone else who entered his office that day had clearly been warned, and didn’t bat an eye.

 

The next year, Mokuba had started roping the nerd herd into his schemes. He’d convinced Jounouchi to hide with him in Kaiba’s garage, ostensibly to throw green slime over Kaiba when he came through the door. Jou had agreed enthusiastically. Unfortunately, Mokuba had planned to betray Jou all along, setting up ghostly holograms and hidden speakers in the garage with Ryou and Mai's help. Kaiba did get a face-full of slime, but Jounouchi’s shriek of terror as he was chased from the garage by wailing “ghosts” made up for it two times over. Mokuba had looked incredibly pleased with his multilayered prank, right up until Kaiba picked up the second bucket of slime and dumped it over his head.

 

With that pleasing mental image from the year before, Kaiba got up and got ready for the day. His clothes were where he’d left them, his shampoo was its usual opaque white, and there wasn’t a fuzzball to be seen. Kaiba frowned. Breakfast was suspiciously normal. Mokuba was his usual half-asleep self. Either Mokuba had forgotten what day it was, which seemed highly unlikely, or his little brother had developed an astonishing poker face. By the time they left the house, Kaiba had relaxed. It would be something at the office then, or Mokuba would get him when he got home.

His office was also suspiciously normal. Once his assistant had gone, Kaiba actually checked the bathroom and under the furniture, but there was nothing to be seen. Finally, Kaiba shrugged and got to work. If Mokuba had actually forgotten, that was his loss. Kaiba certainly wasn’t disappointed.

The reprieve lasted only until Kaiba’s first meeting, with one of the teams of summer interns that he brought in to keep the rest of his employees on their toes. There was nothing like young talent to make sure everyone was properly motivated.

     “You there-” Kaiba squinted at the young man’s nametag. “Jaden. I want this code properly formatted next time. It doesn’t matter how many bugs you’ve worked out if your logic is too haphazard to be comprehended by the human brain.”

     “Yes sir!” The young man seemed completely unphased, even when Kaiba glared.

     “Hmph. If you’re feeling that confident today, see what you think of this. Computer, bring up the error reports from the latest cloud duel prototype.”

_      As you wish, Kaiba. _

Kaiba’s hand froze on his pen, his heart thudding in his chest. The error logs appeared in the center of the table, and the students began peering at them with interest, chattering amongst themselves. Kaiba swallowed thickly, trying to get himself under control. Maybe he’d been hearing things. He shook his head and redirected his attention to the task at hand. Then they needed a different log, and he hesitated. The kids looked at him, confused.

     “Computer?” His voice was steady, at least. “Bring up the next set.”

_      Of course. _

Kaiba shivered.

     “Hey, isn’t that uh… doesn’t that sound like Yugi Muto?”

     “Kind of? Hey, Mr. Kaiba, does Mr. Muto have an older brother or something?”

Kaiba hadn’t even opened his mouth to answer, when another one of the students piped up.

     “Come on, that’s totally him. It’s just his dueling voice. I think he does it on purpose, to seem more intimidating. Can we get back to the problem? I want to have a lunch break before I’m old and grey.”

 

Everyone at Kaiba Corp seemed to breathe a sigh of relief once they heard the AI’s new voice. It was a weird but harmless prank, as far as they were concerned, and now that they knew what it was they could finally relax. All of them except Kaiba. He managed to get through the rest of his morning without reacting to the voice, at least visibly. He sat at his desk, finally alone, tapping his fingers on the desk in irritation.

     “This is ridiculous,” he muttered to the empty room. “It’s just a voice. Just a voice.”  _ A deep, soothing voice, so pleasant when it wasn’t shouting at him, a voice that never failed to make his spine tingle- _ Kaiba cleared his throat, appalled at his own distraction. “Computer, I need the files for the latest park construction.”

_      Yes Seto, would you prefer them on your tablet or the holotable? _

Kaiba inhaled deeply, staring up at the ceiling. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to ground Mokuba forever or triple his allowance.

     “How familiar of you.”

_      I was instructed to call you by your first name when we are alone. _

     “Of course you were.” Kaiba threw his hands in the air, leaping from his chair and pacing back and forth. “Why not both? Who says I can’t ground him forever and also triple his allowance?”

_      Sir? _

     “Do  _ not _ -” Kaiba rubbed his temples. “Just Kaiba will be fine.” He turned abruptly and left the room, leaning over the sink in the bathroom and splashing cool water gratefully on his burning face. For the first time in months, he let himself think about his tournament, and Egypt, and a goodbye he never got to say. “I know you’re out there somewhere,” Kaiba muttered into the silence, “and I  _ will _ find you.”

 

With that warm, rich voice echoing in his ears, Kaiba slept better that night than he had since the tournament. If April Fool’s day came and went, and the computer still sounded distinctly like a certain king of games, everyone at Kaiba Corp knew better than to question it.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutouts to everyone in the rainbow rumpus discord for all of the prank inspiration <3


End file.
